The aims of the proposal are to evaluate the duration of essential amino acid deficient diet required before increased seizures occur to determine by microdialysis whether neurotransmitters in the anterior piriform cortex are particularly affected and therefore plausibly involved in seizure susceptibility, and to determine whether treatment will effect the electrophysiologic responses of ta major projection from the anterior piriform cortex to the hippocampus which is thought to be important in seizure generation. The effect of essential amino acids in the anterior piriform cortex will be evaluated in vitro by assessing calcium flux and electrophysiologic measures in brain slices. And finally it is hoped that the seizures in a whole animal can be blocked by blocking the relevant neurotransmitter systems.